h2o_just_add_survival_fanfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
Lockets
The lockets were created by Max Hamilton and given to the original mermaids from the 1950's. They were created with the intention of helping them accept their transformation and reminding them that they are a part of something special. Description The lockets are shaped like water droplets with three waves on the back (though Bella's has four, Natalie's has five, and Andrea's has six). They each have a different-colored stone at the top just below the bail. Cleo's Locket Cleo's locket belonged to fifteen-year-old Gracie, Charlotte's grandmother, during the 1950's. Fifty years after Gracie threw into the moon pool at Mako Island, Emma found it. After Miriam tried to steal it, Emma gave it to Cleo. The locket has a purplish-blue stone - a blue tiger's eye for controlling water. Owners: * Gracie Watsford (originally/formerly) * Charlotte Watsford (formerly) * Cleo Sertori Emma's Locket Emma's locket belonged to fifteen-year-old Louise Chatham during the 1950's. After Cleo and Rikki got their lockets, Louise gave hers to Emma, as "it was right for all of them to be together". The locket has a white stone - a moonstone for freezing water. Owners: * Louise Chatham (originally/formerly) * Emma Gilbert Rikki's Locket Rikki's locket belonged to fifteen-year-old Julia during the 1950's. While she was on a date with Zane, Rikki found the locket on the showcase of a jewelry shop, where it came from a deceased estate. Zane asked Miriam if girls liked getting jewelry as a gift, leading her to buy the locket so she could make Rikki jealous. Rikki tried to get the locket back, but was unsuccessful. Zane then made a deal where he could get the locket if he kissed her. However, Miriam threw it into the harbor out of jealousy towards Rikki. Emma and Zane both jumped into the water to get the locket, but he eventually found it without her secret being exposed. Louise allowed Rikki to keep the locket, saying she deserved it for keeping her secret safe from Zane. The locket has a red stone - a red coral for heating and boiling water. Owners: * Julia Dove (originally/formerly) * Miriam Kent (formerly) * Rikki Chadwick Natalie's Locket Natalie's locket belonged to fourteen-year-old Ashley Hamilton, Max's younger sister, during the 1950's. After Max made the original three lockets for Gracie, Louise, and Julia, Ashley asked him to make her one. He didn't put the four waves into the back until after Ashley became a mermaid. After tossing it into the moon pool on Sirena Island, Natalie DeGrand found the locket fifty years later. Eventually, Ashley (while on her deathbed) convinced her brother to carve a fifth wave into the locket and passed it on to Natalie. The locket has a dark blue stone - a sapphire for Ashley's love for the sea. Owners: * Ashley Hamilton (originally/formerly) * Natalie DeGrand Bella's Locket Bella's locket was created by Max Hamilton in the 2000's. After meeting and befriended Bella, Emma came to Cleo and Rikki with the idea of creating another locket to help welcome her into their group. The locket has a purple stone - an amethyst for Bella's jellifying and hardening powers. Owners: * Isabella Hartley Andrea's Locket Andrea's locket was created by Max in the 2000's. After Bella and Emma gained their new necklaces, Max agreed to make another locket for the young girl so she could feel like an official part of the group. The locket has a pink stone - a pink opal for her abilities to make water explode, control the rain, and control plant life. Owners: * Andrea Wilkens Trivia * Natalie's locket is the only one with a stone that doesn't represent her powers. * The girls alternate between wearing their lockets and their crystal necklaces. Category:Jewelry